hyperionbluegts_td_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Popular and Famous, before a new threat rises. Transcript
Story Episode 1. Popular and Famous, Before a new threat rises. Transcript. TD Cinematic Opening - Before the ambush starts. *The Road covered up fast slowly quick fade to black before the scene begins, a Blue Armored SUV Drives alone being chased by a group of gang Professionals men started to pursuit Two men and a hot blonde chick riding with a package inside. Gerry (Com Speaker): Where the heck are you, Hyperion-Blue. Hyperion-Blue-GT: I'm Having trouble with these guys Gerry. Hardenick, Lexia and I got it covered. Hardenick: These guys don't know what to quit, and they started to get mad at us about that create we stole. Lexia: Do we have to wait for backup?! Gerry: Shut it down you three, you have a TD Prep Challenge for today. *The Epic chase begins Between Hyperion-Blue-GT's crew and a couple of Four SUV's Surrounding them waiting for their first move.* Thug Professional: You U.D.R.S Have mess with the wrong Grunt! *a Thug professional starts attacking at the armored suv to pursuit.* Hardenick: Looks like they're mad at us about the package we stole from them. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Believe me, Our men set up the ambush with the cops so we lure them into our trap. Lexia: Does this plan works by chasing a group of suited thugs. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Trust Hardenick, he's doing a surprise rush and grab the package from them and deliver to STIGNAS for inspection check. Thug Professional: keep it steady, I'm attempting a pit. *thug professional was using a pit to ram at Hyperion-Blue's team.* Lexia: Ok. These guys are gonna get it. *lexia was open the car window so she can use her emp rifle to shoot at the thugs pros SUV by shutting down.* Thug Professional: braces yourself. thug professional 2: (screaming) *enemy SUV started rollover by having a crash, the thug professional survives, they retreat by running off. The thug SUV's passed by continued the chase. Hardenick: (Laughing), i hope they better run away, but I like it how that rollover flip was crazy. Hyperion-Blue-GT: yes I saw. Lexia: can we just focus and get to safe point, There's more guys coming in. *Hyperion-Blue-GT Heard a call from his ear speaker.* FUENTES: Hyperion-Blue-GT. This is FUENTES, our ambush is ready to trap the suited gangs that are going after you. Stand by until we're ready to let you pass. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Copy that FUENTES, We're almost there. *Slide to FUENTES asking her Squad commence the plan to ambush the thug professionals.* FUENTES: Listen up, We have to drop a trap to let Hyperion-Blue-GT and his team to Ambush these guys. Let's do it! *the three saw seven of those thug SUV's chasing behind them, coming by in pursuit. A couple a U.D.R.S Ambush team came by along with the cops cooperating to surround the the thug professionals while Hyperion-Blue-GT stopped the armored SUV to see them surrounded.* U.D.R.S Operative: We got you surrounded. hands in the air, and don't move a mussel! Thug Professional: aw great. The boss is gonna be upset About this. *the three see in a mid far distance, seeing several operatives and cops.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: well, that was a great job for us. Lexia: (laughs), I can't believe they fell into our trap. Hardenick: Lucky, we always be the good Guys for doing the work. *the camera rolls up in the sky titled "total drama retaliation" on the screen.* - Preparations before back to HQ. *fade into scene where The three Give the package to STIGNAS for taking a inspection Check.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Here you go FUENTES, that's the one you're looking for. *he gives FUENTES a Briefcase filled with Gadgets tools before handed to her for a keep.* FUENTES: That's the package we been looking for. I'll take it from here, Let move out STIGNAS. *Hyperion-Blue-GT, Lexia, and Hardenick are headed off, while STIGNAS is getting on the Blackhawk helicopter.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Gerry, STIGNAS Have finally recovered the package, there good to go. On our way. Gerry: About time you finally show up, Report back to HQ for a Prep Challenge I got something you remembered since you watch TDI. Hyperion-Blue-GT: So what is it? Gerry: A Trip to Boney Island. get your team ready up, I'll be waiting for you. *A Phone chat call from Gerry, Hyperion-Blue-GT picks up and press on his ear speaker.* Gerry: See a Comsat Station Satellite Icon has been placed on your Data Paired Glove, you have quick task to set up for your training. Follow the icon. *The Three arrived at the empty Comsat station, Hyperion-Blue-GT Gets off the armored suv with Lexia and Hardenick.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Gerry We're here, ready to commence the scanner sweep. *The Three went inside the Comsat station, beginning to activate the systems.* Lexia: Systems are active and ready to go. Hardenick: Gerry, TD Challenges are online and access to the U.D.R.S Activity Network. Gerry: That's perfect, great job. Scanner sweep are looking for some fun challenges to be used for training. Now There's some Activities are here in this area you guys, Sports, Paintball courses, Scavenger hunt, you name it. Hardenick: Sounds like we've been taking to boot camp. Gerry: I've set up some ATV's for you three, get over here to HQ At Ontario. The rest of your team are waiting for you. You see it. *Zoom in to the ATV Icon on the bushes.* Lexia: it's right at the bushes. Gerry: Set a waypoint and get a move on. Hardenick: Sounds like a plan, Dude. *Hyperion-Blue, Hardenick, and Lexia are leaving the comsat station getting back to the armored suv. meanwhile they arrive at the ATV Near at the bush to be uncovered.* Gerry: you guys made it? Hyperion-Blue-GT: oh, we are good to go. Gerry: I hope you're ready for a Zodiac boat challenge to the island. The instructor is putting one team winner for immunity to reach first place for letting the last training cast member will boot off to be setting up for a new TD Season, speaking of which. Hardnick, Jaycee is really need you for something. not for a date night she just feel something for her platinum clan about that trade agreement. Hardenick: well I hope Lardenson was lucky to have her, but I don't mind. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Don't worry man, you get a nice girl someday. *Hyperion-Blue-GT and Lexia are moving out with their ATV.* *Hyperion-Blue-GT picks up and press on his ear speaker from Gerry.* Gerry: Hyperion-Blue-GT, U.D.R.S has placed you as a nickname. we're keep you covered to support total drama as inspiration with art. you could have us to aid you for this prep season, Hardenick and Lexia are in your group as a crew you should have more at least nine members to help you out during the challenge. Perhaps check your data glove paired to show some stats after the challenge. you check the next challenge? Hyperion-Blue-GT: i got it, we're taking to a Rescue training challenge. this shows a training operation we're heading was boney island. Gerry: (Laughs) that's right, i guess the recon team was there for setting up camp. just to make sure bring your team back at HQ Near at Ontario before sunset we can't wait forever. *Meanwhile, Back at U.D.R.S Canada HQ. Few of Security Guards are on a look out to see some members are coming in and they saw three atv was Lexia, Hyperion-Blue-GT, and Hardenick.* U.D.R.S Guard 1: Hey, was That... U.D.R.S Guard 2: Yep, it's Hyperion-Blue-GT And his best pals are coming Back. Let them in. *A Guard press the button to raise the gate, and letting them pass.* U.D.R.S Guard 1: Recon Specialist Gerry, is waiting for you three for a TD Prep Challenge. Get your team to ready up for tonight's challenge. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Yeah i'm here to compete with my girl and my Best Dude. Is the others are here. U.D.R.S Guard 1: They're all waiting for you team leader, let's get to work. *As Hyperion-Blue-GT, Lexia, and Hardenick are being passed on the security guard. Hardenick reverse to ask the guard for one question.* Hardenick: Say, do really need for a nice girl on a date. U.D.R.S Guard 1: Sorry Class Sargent, I was on active work. but don't bother me. Hardenick: Right. *Hardenick is Cool point at the guard and moving on. and he began to feel tired.* Gerry: Hyperion-Blue, everybody knows that the local boy is gonna be late for this challenge. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Relax, i'll be there. Lexia: We're ready to go Gerry, let's see how the instructor knows how to begin this training. - Briefing *The rest of the U.D.R.S Training members and troops are standing for waiting for tonight's challenge. the doors automatically opens by showing instructor named Deyion, she's walked by in front of the training members and troops before begin the demonstration.* Instructor Deyion: Good Evening Troops, I'm Instructor Deyion. and i'll be your prep host for this challenge. strategist Jaden will explain for tonight's Training. *Strategist Jaden was Typing to give the picture for tonight's challenge.* strategist Jaden: Thank you Instructor. Our scouts reports has going on this island known as Boney Island. a island with a skull on it where woolly beavers and Stymphalian Canadian Geese live here. our Recon team was Scouting this island to be on a look out. Seven of our troops has no communication coms during the inspection search but there is no message from them and they been pinned down for two days. *the rest of the team grasp and hardenick is talking to a operative* Hardenick: Yeesh! I do not want to get hurt. Instructor Deyion: This will be your challenge for the eighteen of you. a rescue mission, bring our men back from those weird Beavers... U.D.R.S Operative: there called woolly beavers instructor. Instructor Deyion: Precisely Operative, one team member will pass the training challenge and the failed member will loose and sent to take cleaning for a week. Good luck to all of you and return alive. Everyone: Yes instructor, ma'am. - Boney island rescue operation *the rest of the team is ready to deploy with using zodiac by bringing with tranquilizer weapons and set off on the water. Everybody is sitting down and the operatives is ready to move out. Meanwhile at boney island, the recon team have been surrounded by a couple of woolly beavers are growing at them standing there.* Recon operative: There there big beavers, we're not gonna hurt you. *the woolly beaver are getting growing at the recon team.* Recon operative 2: I told you we should leave before make a fire signal. Recon operative: it saids no matches until we have to make fire. *the woolly beavers roars.* Recon operative 3: where the heck is our rescue team! Recon operative 5: our comms our down since we left the tent yesterday, and we're sitting ducks. Recon operative: we have no choice but defend ourselves. *Meanwhile, the U.D.R.S Training members are arrive at the boney island beach by setting up a pinpoint. Horizun, a Combat specialist placed a extraction blue smoke in active. Horizun: extraction point set. Hyperion-Blue-GT: good work, now we have to search around this island for our recon team. We have to be separate into two groups. if anybody is lost, we should use our com chat to keep each other in touch whenever there's something going on let us know. Good to all of you, we find our Guys and bring them home. * several U.D.R.S Training members are separated into two groups to locate their recon team around the island. hardenick's search team walked in the forest with Horizun, Fallken, Genna, and several troops looking around with tranquilizer rifles for movement.* U.D.R.S Operative 1T: hey, do you think that we have a best choice to help the Class Sargent out. U.D.R.S Operative 2T: Hardenick, he's awesome that he could do some cool skill as a soldier. U.D.R.S Operative 1T: tell me about it, we're at boney island with the best Sergeant with us can you believe it. Genna: Shhh. Wait, there's someone hidden. *Few of hardenick's search team heard growing coming from behind. *Hyperion-Blue-GT check a high tech tablet shows a map of boney island scanning for recon team.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Our tracker said, there might be one of our missing men that might be at the caverns. Gerry: you're right. They must be where they left the tent before the woolly beaver attacked the camp. Lexia: but where could they be. if only carden would join us to scout for our missing team. *they hear yelling* Recon Team: Somebody help us!! U.D.R.S Operative: Sir. That must be them where they got pinned down by some woolly beavers. *Hyperion-Blue-GT, Lexia, Gerry, and four troops are rushing to the Recon team when they been standing there. They sneak into the bush for seeing them. Lexia: (Grasps) Woolly beavers. There look ferocious. U.D.R.S Operative: there only four beavers are tough, then we only way to knock em out. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Some sleep darts will make em sleep and grab our men and get outta here. Get team 2 into our waypoint and tell them that I found the missing recon team, hurry. *Suddenly, Hardenick and his search team was still hear a growing coming by. A Stymphalian Canadian geese rushes in to scare them.* Hardenick: Take cover! *they ducked from the geese by dashing in. genna stands up locks her tranquilizer gun.* Genna: it's a Stymphalian Canadian geese, watch out! *Genna ducks and Stymphalian Canadian Geese dashes in. she shoot at the geese causing it to sleep. She open her eyes by seeing the geese was asleep.* Genna: wow. I can't believe it I dart that bird. *the rest of the group is getting up* Hardenick: You really saved us Genna, That was a close call. *Hardenick double thumbs up and point at her giving a cool look and genna smiles.* U.D.R.S operative: Class Sargent Hardenick. Hardenick: Did you found them? U.D.R.S operative: Hyperion-Blue-GT, and his search team have found our missing recon team, there at the big rock if you guys want to help out. Come on! *hardenick's search team regroup with Hyperion-Blue-GT's team.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: You're right on time, let's make the woolly beavers to go to sleep. Let's go. *Hyperion-Blue-GT and his pals are going in to face against the woolly beavers. The trained operatives are joining the fight to make the beavers calm down, several operatives carrying one of each recon team and escorted them to the beach. When they made it* Recon operatives 6: thank you for saving us, where's the rest of your team. Hyperion-Blue-GT: We're coming in, we been chase by those beavers! Gerry: now's the time to use that extraction point to scare them off do it! U.D.R.S operative 8: Yes sir. *when a operative is pressing the extraction point was launching a flash bang scaring the woolly beavers off. The team survives and they leave boney island safely by having a victory cheer.* - Debriefing *The rest the U.D.R.S Training team has finally made it back to HQ safely, Hardenick and Hyperion-Blue-GT Are walking by doing a success mission. Instructor Deyion: Great work all of you, I have tracked any movements during this training challenge, we received reports that one operative have saved their teammates from that ferocious Canadian geese. And I think we have a perfect win, Genna Walkins for saving her teammates. *the rest of the U.D.R.S training members are cheering Genna.* Genna: wow, I don't know what I doing. Thank you so much everyone. *the rest of the training members carry genna for a celebration and they walking to the recreation room. Meanwhile at the rec room, every body talks and chat each other about last challenge.* Hardenick: We did it bra, we rescued seven of our guys. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Yes we did, I should get some sleep before tomorrow we head back to our base. *Hyperion-Blue-GT And Hardenick Saw Jaycee who feel importantly sadly walked by with no fame attraction by looking around. Jaycee: Hey Hardenick, Is my best Dominion Soldier is here. like can you help me for something. Hardenick: Jaycee Hey hot girl. what's wrong, are you feeling alright. Jaycee: I'm Alright, like just need a guy to look after me for my sister's package. it's her new nice dress can you watch over me, it's gonna take some time. * Hardenick began to feel something important and Lardenson comes by talking to jaycee.* Lardenson: There's my sweet hot girl (he hug and kisses), good to see you is something wrong. Jaycee: like, i need help of you two boys to look after me. Hardenick: Don't worry I'll be on the lookout on you. Lardenson: Wait, Hardenick you're sure you got this for lookout protection maybe I could go to. Hardenick: Don't worry lardenson I'll make sure she'll be safe, if anything happens I'll contact you for back up. Lardenson: Thanks, keep her safe. Hardenick: I will dude. *Hardenick and Lardenson shake hands and fist bump before taking jaycee by using a recon dropship to take off away form HQ to Toronto.* *Hardenick piloted the dropship with jaycee while on the sky at night, the navigation map shows show miles to Toronto will display by air traffic. Jaycee: take me to the construction site near at the ferry terminal, Quickly. Hardenick: So, what's the rush. I've never see you as a hot chick who feel important, do you think I was doing something awesome today. Jaycee: Please don't tell me. you helped Hyperion-Blue-GT escaped from those angry professional thugs who wants giving manners in a wrong way. Hardenick: ok you got me (Smiles nicely), it was awesome to see the look on their faces and I like the guy in a funny deep man voice saids (in a deep voice) I'm gonna hurt you! (laughs) that was harrious. Jaycee: Like totally if you could be more careful if you get more bad guys to kick your butt, just listen to Hyperion-Blue-GT Or Lexia to stay out of this. Like I talked to Jayvee, she's interested to be part of total divas for her operation, she'll be the cast and jaytee could do some picture poses to make her very cute. do you really want a nice girl to be with you. Hardenick: I was trying to find a perfect girlfriend who has the best gear like me, but a cool, nice and great looking style to have me all the time. Jaycee: LOL, like you are the crazy guy who can take seriously over those suited men with thug act. I was a the pretty hot girl in my clan group, Platinum. They're being loyal to your fraction and i always enjoying total drama all my life, I was being kindfull and friendly to them, evenly those mean girls like heather. Hardenick: No worries. We are total drama fans now, but don't worry what's the situation. Jaycee: There a trade guy is part of the platinum clan, and he needs me importantly for a briefcase that it was a diamond platinum for my cool wicked visor. Jaycee and Jaytee has the same ones, the jay sisters will always popular to become famous to attract me and my sisters attention. Hardenick: Wow. You and your two sisters are pretty awesome, I'll be happy to help you for support. Jaycee: Like right you are. - The Fall of Jaycee *Hardenick landed the dropship to a construction site near the ferry thermal. Meanwhile they're standing there for a look out. He check his watch to show that it was midnight, Jaycee is getting off outside in front waiting for a man who wears a platinum gear outfit with a logo on it that it was shows carrying a briefcase of enhanced makeup.* Jaycee: That's my platinum clan member, Like stay put and i'll be done quickly. *As Jaycee walked to meet her platinum clan member, he ask jaycee with no dialogue. Hardenick was watching her to see how the trade deal, and she sees a platinum ingot and her member was ready to set the trade.* *Hardenick herd on the door. he found out a grunt.* Dark Ritual Grunt: Step out of a dropship. *an explosion was heard where Jaycee and a trade guy saw a ambush by a mysterious female dark assassin With a rocket launcher, she switch to her rifle and she unmasked herself to make her feel mad. She's aim at Jaycee in a mid range, firing with a stun dart causes her electrocuted by knocking out in pain.* Jaycee: (Screaming in pain) Hardenick: Jaycee! *Hardenick punches a dark ritual grunt, rushes to Jaycee was being hurt.* Hardenick: oh crud no. Stay with me hot gal. Stay with me don't die! Dark Ritual Grunt: what's going on?! *They hear sirens are rushing over to the site, U.D.R.S, police cars, suvs and a ambulance are surrounded the perimeter. A agent with a U.D.R.S Logo, grabbing the dark rituals arms and started to struggle.* Dark Ritual Grunt: What are guys doing, let go of me! *An another U.D.R.S Agent with a different gear outfit as a mercenary troop come out of the SUV and he pull out his Tech paintball rifle at the dark ritual grunt. * DSS Agent: Dub Security Service. Hands where I can see em! Dark Ritual Grunt: who are you guys!? Hyperion-Blue-GT: What's going on here. Huh! Jaycee! Intern: hey, do something with these guys. Hyperion-Blue-GT: take that grunt in prison. *two agents arrest a dark ritual grunt to police transport.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: How she's doing. *the med officer is checking jaycees heart rate is about to fading. Hyperion-Blue-GT was told lucas to stay back while recover Jaycee in progress. Meanwhile, the agent has found something was showing a different logo hidden in dirt. He rubbed off by his small towel discover a black shadowy logo was unveiled.* DSS Agent: It's the Dark Rituals, Sintana has started a conflict. Have all assets to warn the others about jaycee's death. U.D.R.S Operative: Should we send the message to the legendary leader about this. DSS Agent: informed him about this situation, the Diamond Platinum will not be threaten. Protect the Jay sisters at once! U.D.R.S Operatives: Sir! *Few of Operatives was dismissed by the DSS Agent.* Med officer: Sir! She's in a coma, we're too late. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Nooooo! *Hyperion-Blue-GT Cries out in shame, cut to black at the end of the scene.* Five Months Later. *a green line graph shows a heart rate titled Jaycee and settled at the U.D.R.S Medical treatment recovery center.* *U.D.R.S emergency recovery center, Miami, FL.* *Hyperion-Blue-GT's friends are sitting in a waiting room for showing the results. the doctor comes out of the door standing at them for an answer.* Lardenson: How is she doc, is jaycee is Gonna be alright? Doctor: She's hurt very badly, I know if you guys would take her back to HQ for recovery. I called Researcher Stacey so she will take care of her while she's in a coma for now. Lardenson: I understand. *Lardenson walked away with the rest of the team are leaving the Hospital. Meanwhile Hyperion-Blue-GT was at someone's office back at his own HQ. a guy with shades opened the Door, he sits down on his desk before making a talk.* Director Telligent: Hello Hyperion-Blue-GT, I am Director Telligent. I think I can help you with fixing this problem. *as Hyperion-Blue-GT shows cool people are known seen on this file.* Director Telligent: You know these TD Fan artist. I believe you do. *Director Telligent will briefing Hyperion-Blue-GT About the report.* Director Telligent: Here's the Priority mission for you and your team. a dangerous girl named sintana, her real name is kayta. she's been consumed by this dark red crystal that turned her into a powerful enemy that she attack jaycee by struck down in a coma before a conflict had begun. and you have finally made fan-art car design to support your work. there's a recovery mission to save jaycee's life, find a life crystal first, Formed up your team, and then take down sintana but be careful, she's has her best colleagues who becomes her renegade team to rip down any TD Fans for retaliation. they need a group of team to protect the Total Drama from taking down by those group dark Rituals from hiding. Hyperion-Blue-GT: I'm in for this job. Director Telligent: don't worry I contact your guys and some Girls are coming in to help you for your reputation. Hyperion-Blue-GT: thank you director, I think you're the right man to help me out for me and my friends. Director Telligent: No problem, as for now. you and your team are assigned to be in U.D.R.S Covert Ops, a specialized group to support Total drama with protection from the dark rituals. *He passes Hyperion-Blue-GT's smartphone to him for setting up.* Director Telligent: Your Gear has been updated with some advanced enhancements on the armory. gather your team ready and I'll be waiting for your first challenge for the mission. I'll be in touch with you. *Director Telligent Leaves his office, hyperion-blue-gt is waiting for one question.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Wait. can you copy this. I'll remember for my mistakes. Director Telligent: well, looks like whenever you gets stoked. *Lexia is standing by waiting while director telligent walking out of his office, Hyperion-Blue-GT is coming out by the door* Lexia: So, uh have you asked the director about the new assignment? Hyperion-Blue-GT: we are now assigned to be in our own covert ops team. Lexia: All of us? *Hyperion-Blue-GT put his hand on Lexia, for giving a little care.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: all of us to avenge Jaycee life. *end of episode* Category:Script Category:Total drama Fan-Fiction